Once in a Blue Moon TRADUCCIÓN
by Kristy SR
Summary: AU. RLSB. Un hombre-lobo llamado Remus Lupin nunca consiguió su carta de Hogwarts. Sirius Black no fue aceptado por el resto de los Gryffindors. Los dos, unos marginados, forman una gran amistad a pesar de los obstáculos, pero su amistad sobrepaso a Sirius cuando se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Desde su 1º año hasta su 7º año. Mas de 1.000 reviews.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni la trama de pertenecen. Lo traduzco por mera diversión sin sacar un centavo por ello.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Hola a todos. Si, ya estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, pero como he dicho anteriormente, voy a continuar mis otras historias y decidí subir el primer capitulo (el prologo) de una historia que estoy traduciendo. La subiere más deprisa que mis historias originales. Es una laaarga historia, así que tened paciencia, pero no os preocupéis que merece la pena. Bueno, sin más os dejo con el prologo, no es gran cosa, pero luego estará mucho mejor.

* * *

**Título:** Once in a Blue Moon

**Autora original:** FullMoonDreams

**Summary: **Esta historia es un universo alternativo, en el que un hombre-lobo llamado Remus Lupin nunca consiguió su carta de Hogwarts. Sirius Black no fue aceptado por el resto de los Gryffindors. Los dos, unos marginados, forman una gran amistad a pesar de los obstáculos, pero su amistad sobrepaso a Sirius cuando se enamoró de su mejor amigo. La historia comienza desde su primer año hasta después de Hogwarts y más allá.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic contiene R/S, Slash (relación de chico/chico), así que si no te gusta o de desagrada no continúes leyendo. También contiene muertes de personaje, violencia, lenguaje violento y algunas escenas de sexo. Yo ya te advertí.

* * *

**Prólogo**

-No te lo vas a llevar. –le ordenó el mago, levantando su varita hacia su hijo mayor, para que pudiera ver que tenía intención de usarlo.

-¡Lo estás condenando a muerte!-respondió el joven, con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Ese ser ya no es nuestro hijo!- sollozó la bruja.- Es lo mejor.

-¡Tiene solo seis años!- gritó el joven. -¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!

-Los funcionarios del Ministerio están en camino. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Pero,… ¡es tu hijo!-volvió a replicar.

-Él no es mi hijo, es… ¡un monstruo!

-Solo por una noche del mes, el resto del tiempo que es un niño asustado.-dijo Romulus Lupin empujando a sus padres a un lado y subiendo corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano menor.

-¿Remus? –le llamó cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Rom?- respondió con un hilo de voz desde debajo de la cama.

Rómulo maldijo a sus padres por el miedo que desprendía en su voz.

-Estoy aquí, Remus -dijo en voz baja. Extendió sus brazos y su hermano menor se lanzó hacia ellos. El chico estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba y había sangre en sus ropas. Rómulo no sabía si eso era porque estaba herido por su primera transformación o eran por el trato que la habían dado sus padres. Solo de pensarlo le hizo ponerse más furioso.

-Tengo miedo, Rom.-lloriqueó Remus.

-Todo está bien ahora.- le aseguró.- Estoy aquí contigo y te vas a venir a vivir conmigo.

-¿Mamá y papá también?

-No, Remus, solo nosotros dos.-dijo jurando en silencio mientras lo sentía relajarse en sus brazos por saber que iba a estar lejos de ellos.

-No te lo vas a llevar.-dijo su padre, quien había subido y estaba bloqueando la puerta con la varita en riste. -Sigues siendo menores de edad.

-¡Mejor estar conmigo, un mago menor de edad, que con sus propios padres!

-Si te lo llevas, sabes que vas a ser perseguido durante toda tu vida.

-No voy a permitir que encierren a mi hermano esos monstruos que trabajan para el Ministerio Y si eso significa pasar mi vida como un fugitivo, que así sea.

-¡Él es el monstruo! –replicó el anciano escupiendo hacia su hijo menor.

Rómulo sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de desarme a su padre. Escuchó vagamente el sonido del llanto de Remus, pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo. Cogió el niño en sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta. No había tiempo de hacer las maletas ni de explicaciones.

* * *

-¿Esta es nuestra nueva casa?-preguntó Remus, y Rómulo recorrió la corta distancia desde el pueblo de Hogsmeade a la vieja casa en ruinas que se encontraba en la ladera.

-No es gran cosa.-admitió Romulus.

-No nos van a encontrar, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-No mientras tenga aliento-le prometió. Remus asintió con seriedad y siguieron su camino.

Con poco dinero y sin posibilidades de un trabajo legal y bien pagado, Romulus sabía que esta casa era lo mejor de lo que podía esperar, y rezó para que pudieran permanecer ocultos de los funcionarios del Ministerio de magia, pues no le extrañaría que ya les estuvieran buscando. Sin embargo, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo de que dieran con ellos.

**Nota: Los reviews hacen que mis ganas de seguir traduciendo aumenten. :)**


	2. Watching through windows

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni la trama de pertenecen. Lo traduzco por mera diversión sin sacar un centavo por ello.

* * *

**Título:** Once in a Blue Moon

**Autora original:** FullMoonDreams

**Beta:** Azkaban

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic contiene R/S, Slash (relación de chico/chico), así que si no te gusta o de desagrada no continúes leyendo. También contiene muertes de personaje, violencia, lenguaje violento y algunas escenas de sexo. Yo ya te advertí.

* * *

**Notas de traductora**: Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia. El próximo capítulo estará en un par de días aproximadamente. Agradecería mucho si dejasen sus comentarios sobre la historia. Cualquier fallo o falta de ortografía, etc. no duden en decirla. También quiero agradecer a Azkaban por su beteo. Poco a poco los capítulos serán corregidos. Espero que tengan un poco de paciencia hasta febrero con la subida de los capítulos, pues ando muy liada con la universidad.

* * *

**1. Watching through windows**

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando hacia el campo que se había vuelto tan familiar en los últimos cinco años.

Conocía cada centímetro de la tierra en toda la zona y le gustaba pasar sus días explorando la zona que rodeaba la aldea de Hogsmeade.

El día era cálido y soleado y Remus habría salido normalmente afuera desde que salió el sol, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy no debería hacer un tiempo brillante y soleado, debería haber estado nublado y triste, igual que su estado de ánimo.

Remus miró cómo un pájaro apareció en la distancia y se elevó entre las nubes. Era uno de los muchos que habían aparecido durante el transcurso de la mañana. De vez en cuando uno de los pájaros parecía venir en su dirección, y cada vez que eso pasaba, Remus había sentido su corazón latir apresuradamente sin esperanza.

-¿Todavía estás mirando las lechuzas? -le preguntó Rómulo desde la puerta.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero no se apartó de la ventana.

-Ojalá que nunca te hubiera dicho lo que era. -dijo Rómulo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-No es tu culpa. -murmuró Remus. -Yo sé que ninguna va a venir aquí. Sólo deseo...

-Lo sé.

Remus asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana. Los dos sabían desde hace tiempo que hoy iba a ser un día difícil. Hoy era el día en que las invitaciones de Hogwarts estaban siendo enviadas y si no fuera por las circunstancias en que se encontraban, hoy hubiera sido el día en que Remus recibiera su propia carta.

-Firenze estaba por aquí buscándote. - le dijo Rómulo. -Me dijo que estaría en los prados más tarde,por si quieres ir a pasar el rato con él.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Normalmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con el joven centauro, pero hoy no podía reunir la energía para moverse de su lugar junto a la ventana.

Firenze no entendía cuánto ansiaba Remus ir a Hogwarts. Le había dicho que podía aprender mucho más de su propia experiencia de lo que podría hacerlo en un aula. Pero él nunca se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que Remus quería. Él quería estar con otros niños de su misma edad, sentado en un salón de clases, mientras que un aburrido profesor hablaba sin cesar sobre algún que otro tema, quejándose acerca de la tarea, charlando, jugando y simplemente ser... normal.

Pero los acontecimientos de hace 5 años habían hecho que Remus Lupin nunca volviera a ser normal otra vez. Un cruel giro del destino hizo que en lugar de abrir su carta de Hogwarts e ir al callejón Diagon para coger su túnica y materiales, Remus estuviera sentado viendo las lechuzas que le pasaban cerca, preguntándose qué habría sido de él al saber que en unas pocas semanas habría estado viviendo en el castillo que veía desde la esquina en vez de la vieja casa embrujada que estaba en el borde de la aldea.

A veces deseaba no saber nada de Hogwarts. Pero su hermano había asistido a la escuela durante cinco años y le había dicho a Remus todo sobre ella mucho antes de que el hombre lobo lo hubiera atacado.

Su hermano había sido prefecto en su último año y Remus todavía recordaba lo orgulloso que había estado al recibir tal honor. Puede que incluso le hubieran hecho Premio Anual si no fuera por Remus.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-¿Lamentar qué? – respondió Rómulo confundido sobre lo que ahora estaba pensando su hermano.

-Sobre que nunca terminaste la escuela.

-Tengo mis TIMOS. -señaló Rómulo en voz baja. Remus podría decir que casi sonaba culpable porque él había tenido la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts.

-Tienes la máxima nota en todo. Podrías haber obtenido tus EXTASIS... si no fuera por mí.

-Tú vales mucho más para mí que un pedazo de papel con los resultados de un examen.

-Pero podías haber tenido un buen trabajo.

-Yo _tengo_ un buen trabajo.

-Trabajando en Cabeza de Puerco de camarero.-respondió Remus. –Podías haber tenido lo que quisieras. Tú querías trabajar con kelpies.

-Y a veces me gustaría que no tuvieras tan buena memoria. -bromeó Rómulo.- Todavía podría trabajar con kelpies más adelante. Ellos no van a ir a ninguna parte. Además, Abe es un buen tipo con el que trabajar, y no hace preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que no te reconoce?

-Yo solía ir a Las Tres Escobas cuando iba al pueblo. Nunca lo conocí.

-Pero, ¿no te preocupa que alguien te haya podido reconocer?

Rómulo miró hacia otro lado y Remus se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Te han reconocido? – le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Abe es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. -admitió finalmente. - Se detiene queda mirándome en ocasiones y creo que sabe quién soy.

-¿Por qué no ha dicho algo? ¿Por qué no ha llamado al Ministerio?

-No lo sé.- respondió Rómulo. -No hay mucho que se le escape a Dumbledore y no tengo ninguna duda de que sabe exactamente por qué no regresé a la escuela para mis EXTASIS. La primera vez que lo vi en el bar pudo ver que llevaba las pocas cosas que pude recoger de casa, y luego de verme desapareció. Está claro que el Ministerio no vino golpeando la puerta y ya que no teníamos a donde ir y como acabé todos mis ahorros para comprar este lugar...

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa?

-Lo siento. - dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida y Rómulo puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que era inútil.

-¿Crees que habría obtenido buenas notas en la escuela? - le preguntó Remus mientras se volvía hacia la ventana.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le aseguró con un rápido abrazo. -Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Remus asintió con aire ausente.

-Tú habrías superado a toda la clase, Rem.

Remus trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero otra lechuza se abalanzó cerca y Remus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al verlo. Entonces la lechuza pasó de largo la casa y el momento de euforia desapareció con el pájaro.

Rómulo se fue y las horas pasaron más despacio que antes. Los ojos de Remus se estaban empezando a cerrar cuando el sonido de unos gritos y risas le llegaron.

Se levantó e intento localizar de dónde provenían los sonidos.

Eran dos chicos que estaban en el pueblo. Estaban riendo y jugando. Remus podía ver que ambos tenían varitas, lo cual no era sorprendente, ya que el pueblo estaba compuesto por magos y brujas.

-¡Casi te lo perdiste! – gritó uno de los muchachos mientras su amigo chillaba de alegría al ver que no se lo había perdido del todo.

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Perderse el qué?

Entonces vio al segundo muchacho levantar la varita y señalar a una de las lechuzas que pasaban por encima. El hechizo salió disparado y golpeó al pájaro, que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.

Remus exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras miraba dónde había caído el pájaro. Yacía aturdida en el camino, pero los chicos que habían derribado a la criatura no parecían haberse dado cuenta. O más probable, que no se molestasen en ir hacia él y buscasen su próximo objetivo.

El pájaro no parecía moverse en absoluto y Remus sabía que no podía dejarlo allí.

Bajó de la mesa y se apresuró a salir a por la lechuza inconsciente.

Esta no se movió cuando la recogió, ni tampoco le soltó la carta que llevaba.

-_Para el señor Sirius Black, 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres_ ", leyó Remus. Dio la vuelta al sobre y vio el sello de Hogwarts.- Que suerte, Sirius.- murmuró, soltando un rastro de amargura en su voz. -Al menos _él_ puede ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

-¡SIRIUS!

Sirius Black oyó el grito de su madre y se encogió al escucharlo. Se volvió hacia la ventana que había estado mirando y bajó las escaleras para ver qué era lo que había hecho.

-¿Dónde está? –exigió Walburga Black al instante en el que Sirius cruzó el umbral de su estudio.

-¿Dónde está qué?-preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba nada escondido hace poco, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que se trataba de algo que había cambiado hace algún tiempo y que acabara de perder.

-Tu carta. -aclaró Walburga tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo no tengo cartas. -respondió Sirius. -No he tenido ninguna durante toda la semana.

-Debes tenerla. Acabo de ver a los Potters en el Callejón Diagon con su hijo. Estaba orgulloso de ser aceptado en Hogwarts. Si él tiene su carta entonces tú _debes _tener una también.

-No ha llegado. -murmuró Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Los Potters obtuvieron su carta hace dos días.

Sirius se quedó en silencio y se pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Él no había recibido la carta. No sabía lo que su madre esperaba que hiciera al respecto.

-Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar la túnica y materiales de todos modos- dijo Walburga imperiosamente.- No has sido rechazado de Hogwarts. Toda la familia Black ha asistido allí. Ve a lavarte la cara y ponte tus mejores ropas. Vamos a salir de inmediato.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación para cumplir con la voluntad de su madre.

El Callejón Diagón estaba lleno de padres y niños que habían recibido claramente sus cartas y ahora estaban corriendo comprando sus materiales en las tiendas antes de que comenzaran a escasear. Sirius pudo ver como muchas personas miraban con frecuencia la carta para comprobar que tenía todo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Cómo voy a saber qué libros comprar?- preguntó Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana de Flourish y Blotts.

-Voy a comprarlo por ti. - declaró Walburga mientras entraba en la tienda y empezaba a sacar libros de las estanterías. Sirius abrió los brazos donde ella apilaba uno tras uno los libros.

-No sabía que enseñaban Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. -dijo Sirius mientras espiaba el título de uno de los libros.

-Así tendrás algunos libros más que el resto de la clase. -murmuró Walburga. - Esto significa que no tendrás excusa para no ser mejor que todos los demás.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre continuaba escogiendo libros. Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero cuando atrajo la atención de su madre, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la sección de pociones.

Una vez que Sirius tuvo todos los libros que necesitaba, o por lo menos las que su madre creía que necesitaba, se dirigieron hacia Madame Malkins para su túnica de la escuela.

-En verde y plata.- anunció Walburga cuando Sirius se subió a la banqueta para que le midieran. - Los colores de Slytherin siempre se ven muy bien con el color de la familia.

-El segundo año, ¿eh? - preguntó Madame Malkin cogiendo un brazo de Sirius para tomar las primeras medidas.

-Primer año.- contestó Sirius.

-Pero... -Madame Malkin se volvió a Walburga. - Si no se ha sido seleccionado todavía, seguramente prefiere comprar las túnicas escolares básicas que luego pueden tener la insignia de su casa.

-Mi hijo va a estar en casa Slytherin. - contestó Walburga con una sonrisa burlona a la modista.

-Con el material que has solicitado no podemos ofrecerle una devolución o cambio si su hijo es clasificado en una de las otras casas.

-Mi hijo va a estar en Slytherin. - repitió Walburga.

-Muy bien. -asintió Madame Malkin. -¿Te gustaría la corbata de Slytherin también?

-Por supuesto.

Sirius esperaba pacientemente como Madame Malkin seguía tomando las medidas que necesitaba.

-Forro verde por dentro también. ¿Se puede? -preguntó Walburga.

-Claro, señora. Estarán listos para recogerlos mañana al mediodía.

-Te voy a pagar un extra de cincuenta galeones si puedes tenerlo listo antes del cerrar el negocio hoy.

Madame Malkin pareció momentáneamente sorprendida, pero rápidamente le aseguró que sería posible.

Sirius pasó las horas siguientes con su madre mientras ella entraba en una tienda tras otra, con las compras de Sirius y artículos para Grimmauld Place.

-¿Supongo que te gustaría una lechuza? -preguntó ella, ya que se detuvo fuera de la tienda de animales.

Sirius sonrió al instante ante la idea de tener su propia lechuza y asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Puedo elegir? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no. - murmuró Walburga. - Probablemente va a recoger el animal más enfermo de la tienda.

Sirius sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción al no ser capaz de elegir su propia mascota, pero la alegría de tener su mascota propia era más que suficiente para sofocarla.

-¡Ese! – dijo Walburga, señalando a uno de mal carácter y bastante llamativo de color leonado que estaba mirando en la parte posterior de la barra.

El dueño de la tienda se volvió para ver donde ella señalaba y palideció ligeramente.

-¿Es la lechuza para usted o para el chico? -preguntó vacilante.

-Para mi hijo. - respondió Walburga con una mirada a Sirius. -Él acaba de ser aceptado en Hogwarts y va a necesitar una lechuza.

-Hmm….- El propietario parecía aún más nervioso. -Tal vez un pájaro más dócil sería más adecuado para el niño. Damon es bastante cascarrabias y algunas veces pica. -Levantó la mano para mostrar esto y Sirius miró con recelo al pájaro. Si ese era el daño que podía hacer a un hombre adulto, ¿qué esperanza tenía él de llegar a la escuela con todos los dedos intactos?

-Ese pájaro, o tomamos una lechuza en otra parte. - exigió Walburga.

El propietario se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner la jaula en el estante. Sirius se adelantó para recoger el ave cuando su madre pagó por el animal y compró una jaula llamativa.

Damon le miró y Sirius suspiró ante la maldad en los ojos del ave.

Era de noche cuando Sirius y su madre regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Habían terminado sus compras temprano en la tarde, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que las túnicas se terminasen. Madame Malkin había cerrado su lugar de trabajo mucho después de la hora de cierre habitual con el fin de terminar sus ropas nuevas.

-¡Hay una carta para Sirius! –dijo Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, llamándolo desde la cocina tan pronto como entraron por la puerta principal.

-Eso va a ser tu carta de Hogwarts. Está claro que están usando unas lechuzas deficientes en estos días.- murmuró Walburga. - Gracias a Dios que ahora tienes una propia y no necesitas depender de los de la escuela cuando escribas a casa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias a su hermano cuando él le pasó la carta y luego se llevó arrastrando todas sus nuevas pertenencias su cuarto.

Una vez que había dejado sus cosas, se arrojó sobre su cama y miró la carta. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la carta no tenía el sello oficial de Hogwarts y, echándole un vistazo más de cerca, la dirección estaba escrita de puño y letra de forma un tanto desordenada. Curioso por saber lo que contenía, Sirius abrió la carta.

_Querido Sirius Black:_

_Lamento decirte que tu carta de Hogwarts se ha retrasado. La lechuza que la traía estaba herida y no va a dejarnos la carta para que te la envíe la lechuza de mi hermano. Mi hermano dice que la lechuza estará bien en un día o dos y cuando se recupere te la enviaremos. Sé que debes estar muy disgustado por no recibirla y por eso escribí, para que no te preocupes._

_Sinceramente,_ _RL_

Sirius miró la carta y vio que no había ninguna dirección del remitente y la única pista sobre quién se la había enviado salvo las iniciales.

-Regulus. -le llamó Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Su hermano apareció fuera de su propio cuarto al escucharle. -La lechuza que trajo esto, ¿está todavía aquí?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Es necesario responder a la escuela?

-No se trata de la escuela.- le dijo. -La lechuza que tenía que entregar mi carta ha sido herida.

-Probablemente fue atacado por una bestia como esa cosa que has traído a casa.-murmuró Regulus. -¿Qué te hizo coger a esa cosa?

-Yo no lo hice, fue madre.

- Me lo figuraba.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar la lechuza para que yo pueda enviar una respuesta a la persona que cuida de la lechuza del colegio?

Regulus asintió. -Claro, vuelvo en un minuto.

Sirius sonrió y corrió a su escritorio mientras su hermano bajó corriendo las escaleras. Vagamente oyó vagamente el sonido de cuando su hermano bajó el último tramo de escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla. El golpe fue seguido inmediatamente por un grito predecible de "¡Regulus!" que lanzó su madre.

Sirius sonrió mientras cogía una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a masticar lo primero mientras trataba de decidir qué escribir.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos, por fin había decidido qué poner y volvió a leer su carta una última vez antes de sellarlo con cera caliente.

_Querido RL_

_Gracias por escribir avisándome de que la lechuza con mi carta de Hogwarts había sido herida. Mi madre había estado preocupada de que se perdiera y me llevó a comprar mi material escolar hoy de todos modos en caso de que no llegase._

_¿Tú y tu hermano van a Hogwarts? Voy a ser un estudiante de primer curso este año, así que si estuvieras en la plataforma 9 ¾ el 1 de septiembre me gustaría conocerte para darte las gracias en persona. Voy a enviar a mi propia lechuza de vuelta con la carta y tú podrás enviar una respuesta con ella._

_Sinceramente_

_SB, Sirius Black_

_Psta: ¿Qué significa RL?_

-No suena como que estuviera demasiado desesperado por hacer amigos -murmuró Sirius.-Si RL no es un estudiante de primer año, sólo puedo decir gracias. Si él o ella es alguien de primer año tal vez podamos ser amigos."

Selló la carta y la ató a lechuza del hermano de RL y cautelosamente se acercó a la jaula de Damon. -Tienes que seguir sólo esta lechuza y traer de vuelta la respuesta que te dé su dueño ¿vale?

Damon le miró y Sirius sacó su varita nueva para que pudiera abrir la jaula.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sirius estaba sentado de nuevo en la ventana, observando a las dos lechuzas desaparecer hacia el horizonte. Esperaba que Damon no atacase a la otra lechuza. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería haber puesto un aviso en la carta a su propietario sobre Damon.

-Bueno, demasiado tarde…-murmuró mientras los pájaros desaparecieron de su vista.


	3. Read Between the Lines

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni la trama de pertenecen. Lo traduzco por mera diversión, así que como no soy rubia, no gano nada por ello.

* * *

**Autora original:** FullMoonDreams

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic contiene R/S, Slash (relación de chico/chico), así que si no te gusta o te desagrada no continúes leyendo. También contiene muertes de personaje, violencia, lenguaje violento y algunas escenas de sexo. Yo ya te advertí.

* * *

**Notas:** Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. La mayoría son cartas, pero el próximo no lo será mucho. Voy a subir un capítulo por semana. La semana que viene puede que suba dos, pero no podré hacerlo a partir de la siguiente, pues empezaré las clases. Quiero dar las gracias por su comentarios a **faneses, **también a las personas que pusieron en alerta y favoritos. La verdad es que estoy un poco triste porque las personas que leen no dejan su comentario, pero si tienen prisa lo entiendo, sin embargo agradecería, mucho vuestra opinión y también la autora. Con un simple "me gusta" somos felices. :) Y ya saben, cualquier falta o error no duden en avisar. Carezco de beta y soy propensa en dejar alguna que otra cosa, y más al ser la primera traducción que hago.

* * *

**2. Read Between the Lines**

-¿Quién te ha escrito? –preguntó Rómulo sorprendido al ver como dos lechuzas, una la suya con una carta y otra desconocida, entraban volando por la ventana abierta y se sentaban frente a Remus.

-Acabo de enviar una nota a Sirius Black, el destinatario de la lechuza herida.- respondió Remus mientras tomaba el sobre que le ofrecía el primero de los dos pájaros.

-¿Le escribiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste verlo antes de que enviarlo? No le distes la dirección o tú nombre, ¿verdad? Remus, te he dicho muchas veces que debes de ser muy cuidadoso.

-No firmé con mi nombre ni di la dirección. Le dije a Atenas que esperase un rato por si quería enviar una respuesta. -Remus bajó la cabeza para evitar ver la mirada de su hermano. Conocía las reglas, y también sabía que las había roto deliberadamente, porque sabía que si él le hubiera pedido a Rómulo si podía enviar la carta la respuesta habría sido que no.

Abrió la carta, sonriendo ampliamente al leer el contenido.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Rómulo mientras miraba el nombre que ponía en el sobre, en el cuales estaba las iniciales RL. Remus trató de ignorar la sacudida exasperada que hizo su hermano con la cabeza.

-Sólo me da las gracias y me pregunta si alguno de nosotros va a ir a Hogwarts para que pueda dárnoslas en persona el uno de septiembre.-dijo Remus mientras leía la carta. No se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida de Rómulo cuando levantó la vista del pergamino. Se la pasó para que pudiera comprobar lo que le había dicho. Remus sabía que no era porque Rómulo no confiaba en él, sino porque era un poco sobreprotector.

-No les puedes decir que significa RL.- le dijo Rómulo severamente al pasarle la carta.

-¿Puedo escribirle de nuevo? –preguntó Remus con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Sería bastante grosero no hacerlo, sobre todo porque él es de la familia Black. Además, no me fío de su lechuza, parece como si nos vaya a morder a alguno de los dos si no envías una respuesta.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.- Remus se levantó de la mesa, dejando el desayuno a la mitad, mientras corría a su habitación.

-¡Déjame ver lo que has escrito antes de enviarlo! – le dijo Rómulo cuando esté estaba corriendo por las escaleras. Sin embargo, Remus pareció no escucharlo.

* * *

_Querido SB:_

_Gracias por tu carta._

_No podrás vernos a mi hermano y a mí en Kings Cross. Mi hermano hizo sus TIMOS en Hogwarts, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Él sabe muchas cosas de la escuela, aunque me habló de un túnel secreto de la escuela a la tienda de dulces en Hogsmeade._

_Tu lechuza parece que tiene un poco de prisa, así que voy a enviarla de inmediato antes de que decida comerse mi dedo de desayuno._

_Sinceramente_, _RL_

* * *

Sirius se despertó con el sonido de un golpe y se tiró una almohada sobre la cabeza para intentar ignorarlo.

_¡Crack!_

-¡Vete! -murmuró.

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

Se volteó y se puso la almohada en la cara, para luego tirarla hacia la dirección del ruido.

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

Abrió los ojos y miró al otro lado de la habitación a oscuras. Su almohada había golpeado la ventana, que estaba un poco abierta chirriando contra el borde de la mesa.

-¡Lechuza estúpida! -murmuró con fastidio.

_¡Crack!_

-¡Maldita lechuza!- Sirius saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas. En el otro lado de la ventana Damon estaba golpeando el cristal lo suficientemente fuerte para haber quedado una grieta en ella si no estuviera reforzada por magia. Abrió la ventana y Damon pasó, quedando la carta en el escritorio de Sirius.

Sirius vio que no había ningún sello oficial y cuando vio que se dirigía a SB sabía que era del misterioso RL.

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_Siento si mi lechuza te causó algún problema. Había una marca roja en el pergamino. ¿Te mordió? Su nombre es Damon y me la dieron el día en que me llegó tu carta._

_¿Iras a Hogwarts el próximo año? Es la mejor escuela de magos de Europa. Toda mi familia ha estado allí también. Tengo una prima que esta en quinto, pero ella dijo que sólo puedo hablarle si ella me habla primero._

_Tu hermano suena más divertido que mi familia. ¿Te dijo dónde estaba el túnel secreto?_

_Sinceramente_, _SB_

_Psta: Se te olvido decir que significa RL._

* * *

_Querido SB:_

_La marca roja es de ketchup. Tu lechuza me dio mala impresión, pero no me mordió. Mi hermano derramó la salsa en la carta cuando la estaba comprobando. Lo siento._

_Me gustaría poder ir a Hogwarts, pero no puedo. Mi hermano es muy divertido._

_Él dice que el túnel que da al sótano de la tienda de dulces esta en la joroba de una estatua de una bruja jorobada que esta en el tercer piso. Dice que esta genial, pero no le culpes si te pillan._

_Tu prima suena un poco malvada. Mi hermano dice que no debería sacar conclusiones acerca de la gente, pero él lo hace._

_¿No conoces a ningún otro alumno de primer año?_

_Sobre lo de las misteriosas siglas de RL, no te puedo decir que significan._

_Psta: La lechuza con tu carta de Hogwarts esta enviándose en este momento por lo que deberías de obtenerla al mismo tiempo que te llegué esta._

* * *

_Querido misterioso RL:_

_Me alegro de que Damon no te mordiera. Mordió a mi hermano pequeño esta mañana, así que ten cuidado. Creo Reg se estaba burlando de él, pero él dice que no es así._

_Dale a tu hermano las gracias por decirme cómo entrar en el túnel. ¿No sabrá cómo entrar en la cocina de la escuela también? Narcisa, la prima de la que te hablé, dice que no tiene puerta. Ella sabe cómo entrar, pero no me lo dirá. Tienes razón. Ella es malvada. Una inútil también. Está saliendo con Lucius Malfoy. Un prefecto. Ambos están en la casa Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin. Incluso tengo una túnica verde y plata para cuando entre allí también._

_¿De que casa era tu hermano?__ ¿En que casa te gustaría estar__? Tu carta hizo que sonara como si nunca pudieras estar en Hogwarts, pero seguro que, como mucho, tienes un par de años menos que yo. No puedes ser tan joven. Pensé que tenías mi edad al principio, tal vez un poco más. Yo no conozco a ninguno de primer año._

_Las siglas de SB no es un misterio porque ya sabes que significa Sirius Black._

_Psta: ¿Por qué no me dices que significa RL?_

_Psta.2: La carta de Hogwarts acaba de llegar. Gracias._

* * *

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Todos los de tu familia son como tu prima y tu hermano? Apuesto a que lo son si estuvieron en Slytherin._

_Mi hermano estaba en Hufflepuff. A él le gustaba porque estaba cerca de la cocina. Encontró la manera de entrar cuando estaba en su primer año. Dice que para entrar necesitas encontrar una pintura con una cesta de frutas y, apenas le haces cosquillas a la pera, entras. También te recuerda que no debes echarle la culpa si te pillan._

_Espero que te estés en la casa que desees. No creo que te parezcas a alguien que vaya a estar en Slytherin. Mi hermano dice que es la casa de todos los magos oscuros, y que suenas demasiado bueno para esa casa._

_No me importaría en que me casa estuviera si pudiera ir a Hogwarts. Incluso Slytherin estaría bien. Tengo once años, pero no voy a ir a Hogwarts. No se me permite hacerlo. Tendré que conformarme con escribirte y que me lo cuentes todo. Voy a tener que divertirme de esa forma. Eso sí, no te olvides de mí cuando hagas nuevos amigos en la escuela._

_El misterioso RL_

_Psta: He añadido esto después de que mi hermano revisase la carta. Me dijo que ignorase tu pregunta del significado de las iniciales. Mi nombre es Remus, pero no lo pongas en las cartas. Mi hermano las lee y me voy a meter en problemas si se entera de que te lo he dicho._

* * *

-Remus... Remus... –dijo Sirius probando como sonaba el pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Quién es Remus? –le preguntó Regulus desde la puerta.-¿Tú amigo de las cartas?

-Sí.-respondió Sirius mientras se volvía a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Papá dice que la cena está lista.

-Estaré en unos minutos.- prometió.-Voy a responderle.

-Mamá dice que no va a decirle a Kreacher que lo mantenga caliente por ti.-agregó Regulus mientras salía de la habitación.

Sirius asintió de manera ausente volviéndose de nuevo a su carta. Tomar la cena fría no sonaba muy apetecible. Quizás la respuesta podía esperar un rato. Con cuidado, guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, donde guardaba todas las otras y el diario que su padre le animó a escribir al final de cada día. Nunca había visto el interés de escribir en uno. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión? No era como si le fuera a responder. Era mucho más divertido escribir cartas a alguien y que pudiera responderle.

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_La mayoría de mi familia es como mi prima y mi hermano. Mi prima Andrómeda es agradable. Ella es la hermana de Narcisa. Pero el resto es bastante horrible. Bellatrix, su otra hermana, es una chiflada. Fue expulsada de Hogwarts, pero nadie me ha dicho por qué._

_¿Por qué no puedes ir a Hogwarts? ¿Eres un squib? No me importa si lo eres. No conozco a ninguno. No sé lo que haría mi familia si no pudiera hacer magia. Probablemente confiar en nuestro elfo doméstico, Kreacher. Tiene un poco de mal genio, por lo que trato de mantenerme fuera de su camino. ¿Tienes un elfo doméstico?_

_¿Cómo le fue a tu hermano con los TIMOS? Mi familia dice que son muy duros, pero no sé si lo dicen para hacerme estudiar más cuando lleguen. Mi prima Narcisa dice que Hufflepuff es la casa donde ponen a todos los niños estúpidos, y sería ideal, para demostrar que esta equivocada, si tu hermano lo hizo bien._

_Por supuesto que voy a escribirte en Hogwarts. Te escribiré incluso más que a mi familia. Me gustaría que pudieras estar allí conmigo._

_El no misterioso SB_

* * *

_Querido SB:_

_Mi hermano dice que recuerda a Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Dice que una vez Bellatrix le hechizó en el pasillo porque caminaba muy lento. Creo que fue porque era el ojito derecho del profesor. Él era prefecto. No recuerda muy bien a Andrómeda aunque dice que piensa que ella se parece mucho a su hermana. No recuerda en absoluto a Narcisa, pero por lo que dijo, cree que ella podría haber comenzado el curso cuando no estaba._

No soy un squib_. No puedo ir a Hogwarts. Mi hermano dice que muchos niños no van porque prefieren estudiar en casa._

_No tenemos un elfo doméstico, a menos que me cuentes. Siempre tengo que limpiar los platos del desayuno. Tu lechuza llegó justo cuando estaba empezando y quería responder de inmediato._

_Mi hermano sacó un Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, menos en Pociones, donde obtuvo un Supera las Expectativas. Mi hermano añade que, por los comentarios que dice Narcisa acerca de los estudiantes en Hufflepuff, se alegra de no haberla conocido._

_Ahora me tengo que ir a limpiar los platos._

_Psta: Mi hermano me dijo que sabe porque Bellatrix fue expulsada. Me dijo que no te lo dijera, así que lo estoy añadiendo después que él leyese la carta. Dijo que ella maldijo a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y renunció a su trabajo por su culpa._

_Remus_

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_Tu hermano suena muy inteligente y divertido, incluso si era prefecto. ¿Por qué no hizo sus EXTASIS? ¿O lo hizo en otra escuela?_

_Mis primas vinieron a cenar esta noche y les dije que tu hermano está en Hufflepuff y obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones. Bellatrix dijo que me lo inventé. Tuvimos una discusión y ella me llamó mentiroso, pues le dije que era un prefecto y que ella lo había hechizado y pensé que podría recordarlo._

_Mis padres siempre se quejan de lo caro que es Hogwarts. Tal vez, si tú ganas poco oro, creo que hay becas y podrás conseguir venir en un futuro._

_Tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa también. Ayer tuve que limpiar los doxies del estudio. Creo Reg los puso ahí. Consiguió un libro en Navidad sobre dónde encontrar ese tipo de criaturas y los atrapa cada vez que ve uno._

_Kreacher ha encontrado hoy tus cartas y le dijo a mi madre que te estaba escribiendo. Ella dice que tengo que saber si eres un sangre pura o no. Kreacher es muy curioso, siempre hurgando__en mis cosas. Espero que seas un sangre pura o de lo contrario no podré escribirte hasta que llegue a la escuela._

_Te saluda atentamente,_ _Sr. Sirius O. Black _

_Psta: Mi madre me hizo escribir mi carta de nuevo y firmarlo correctamente._

_Psta 2: Realmente quiero seguirte escribiendo y puedes mentir si es necesario. Mi madre no sabe que he escrito esto, así que no podrá decir nada de tu respuesta._

* * *

_Querido Sirius:_

_Mi hermano dice que debería seguir tu ejemplo y firmar correctamente._

_Mi hermano no pudo hacer sus EXTASIS. Tuvo que dejar pronto la escuela. También dice que podría tratar de hacerlo más adelante, pero él esta muy ocupado en este momento. Trabaja en un pub y cuida de mí. Me mantiene fuera de problemas, o al menos lo intenta._

_Puedes decirle a su madre que soy un sangre pura._

_Le saluda atentamente (y misteriosamente)_, _Sr. RL_

* * *

-En realidad no mentí. -dijo Remus cuando su hermano leyó su última carta.

-Le dijiste que podría decirle a su madre que eres un sangre pura.- señaló Rómulo.

-Pero yo no dije quien era realmente.- sonrió Remus.- Así que le puedo decir eso.

-Esa es una línea muy fina entre el camino de la verdad y la mentira.

-Tú eres el que dijo que tenía que ser reservado. Sólo estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo.

-Lo sé.- le dijo Rómulo al pasarle de nuevo la carta.- Y no le des ideas inteligentes a Sirius sobre donde vivimos después de haber revisado la carta.

Remus asintió obedientemente. No había necesidad de decirle a Rómulo que él ya había hecho una cosa parecida con su nombre.

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_Mi madre está muy contenta de saber que eres un sangre pura. Ella ha sugerido que a ti y a tu hermano les gustaría venir a cenar un día en nuestra casa la próxima semana. Se suponía que iba a haber una fiesta de despedida para mí antes de ir a la escuela, pero ahora padre vendrá con un montón personas que nunca he conocido. Sería fantástico si pudieras venir a visitarnos._

_¿Se me permite preguntar porque tu hermano te cuida de esa forma? ¿O vas a ser misterioso en eso también?_

_Responde pronto, pues se acerca la hora de la cena. Espero que puedan venir. No va a ser divertido no estas._

_Sirius Black_

_Pdta: Me di cuenta de que respondiste a la pregunta sobre si eras un sangre pura. Madre no sabe que tal vez hayas mentido, y si es así tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Debido a que ella piensa que eres un sangre pura ya no está comprobando mis cartas. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! No sabía como iba a llevar eso. No me importa si eres un mestizo. Supongo que siendo tu hermano un mago no eres un nacido de muggles, no con dos magos en la familia._

_SB_

* * *

_Querido SB:_

_Mi hermano dice que no puede ir a cenar. Tiene que trabajar todas las noches durante toda la semana que viene. Dice que soy demasiado joven para ir por mi cuenta, incluso por red flu._

_Trata de divertirte en la fiesta de todos modos. Siempre se puede hacer unas cuantas bromas y escribir y decirme acerca de ello. Mi hermano dice que no te va a dar ideas sobre bromas, pero estoy seguro de que puedes pesar alguna por ti mismo._

_Él me cuida porque sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Quiero escribir acerca de como eran nuestros padres, pero no los recuerdo muy bien y a mi hermano no le gusta hablar mucho de ellos._

_Siento no poder estar contigo._

_Un misterioso y triste RL_

_Psta: Me alegro de que no te importe mi respuesta._

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_La cena fue un aburrimiento. Dejé un par de bombas fétidas en la cocina para que los invitados pensaran que la comida iba a ser horrible. Pero no sólo me enviaron a mi habitación por la noche, sino que me hicieron limpiar la cocina en vez de a Kreacher, porque el elfo no quería entrar allí por como apestaba._

_Siento lo de tus padres. Supongo que, ¿murieron? No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres._

_Tendrías que venir y visitar la casa en Navidad. La familia Black siempre hace una fiesta en la víspera de Navidad e invita a todos. Con tu ayuda, estoy seguro de que haremos un montón de bromas para hacerlas en la fiesta._

_Por favor, dime que puedes venir._

_Sirius Black_

_Psta.: Estaré en Hogwarts a partir de mañana. Quería recordarte de que seguiríamos siendo amigos a pesar de estar en la escuela._

* * *

-Estará empacando su equipaje para tenerlo todo listo. –suspiró Remus mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Solo espero que tenga el equipaje listo antes de coger el tren.- dijo Rómulo soltando una carcajada.

Remus miró a Atenas. Simplemente no entendía porque no podía ir a verlo cuando llegase con el tren.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -dijo Rómulo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Remus y miraba el montón de cartas que Sirius le había enviado durante el verano.- Y no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si nos atrapan ambos estaríamos en serios problemas. A ti te meterían en uno de los campos de criaturas peligrosas, o peor, la pena de muerte. En cuanto a mí, me enviarían a Azkaban.

-Yo sólo quiero verlo, -murmuró Remus.- Sólo para ver qué aspecto tiene, y tal vez decir hola o algo así. No le diría quien soy.

-No. -respondió Rómulo mientras hojeaba las cartas.- Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. ¡Ya le dijiste mucho más de lo que deberías haber hecho!

¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Remus con una punzada de preocupación en su conciencia.

-No hay necesidad para que estés tan alarmado. - le aseguró Rómulo. -Deberías tener más cuidado. Sirius es inteligente, él podría averiguar quién eres.

- ¿Podría hacerlo?

-Sabe que yo era un prefecto en la misma época de dos de sus primas mientras estaban en la escuela. Hogwarts tiene un registro de los prefectos. Nuestro padreera prefecto también, lo busqué en mi primer año. Esto pondría a Sirius mirar a través la lista de los prefectos y ver mí nombre. Fui prefecto por un año y sería bastante fácil detectarlo. Además, tus iniciales en las cartas... bueno, si es inteligente él podía saber quienes somos y todo lo demás.

-Pero no sabemos dónde vive ni nada. -señaló Remus- Podría estar en cualquier parte del país.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes de que no podemos decir hola o incluso ser vistos?

Fue entonces fue cuando Remus se dio cuenta.

Él estaba condenado a vivir a través de Sirius Black, deseando asistir a Hogwarts, en vez de limitarse a oír todo eso de las palabras de amigo.


	4. Different As Night and Day

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a una rubia llamada JKR. La trama pertenece a su autor original, no solo lo traduzco por diversión.**

* * *

**Advertencias****: SLASH y otras descritas anteriormente.**

* * *

**Autora original: **FullMoonDreams

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Lamento no haber subido al final otro capitulo antes, pero tenía problemas con el internet. Muchas gracias a faneses, Breyito-Black-Lupin y vicki por sus comentarios. Ya sabéis, cualquier falta o algo extraño que aparezca en el capítulo no dudéis en decírmelo. **

* * *

**3.****Different As Night and Day**

-¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Firenze? –sugirió Rómulo cuando Remus suspiró con fastidio por enésima vez.

-Pensé que no podía salir hoy, pues podría ser visto.

-Te dije que no podías ir a Hogsmeade. –le recordó Rómulo.-Puedes ir al bosque, siempre y cuando permanezcas en los caminos y no te desvíes de ellos. -Terminó la frase con un tono de advertencia en la voz, pero Remus no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer. No había visto Firenze desde hace más de una semana y necesitaba algo para distraerse de los deprimentes pensamientos sobre Sirius y los alumnos de primer año que llegarían más tarde a Hogwarts.

Remus corrió a través de los senderos del bosque con una familiaridad de la cuál no era nada extraño en él, y llegó, un par de minutos después, al campamento del centauro.

-Buenos días, maestro Lupin. -dijo Torin, padre de Firenze y líder de la manada de los centauros, dándole la bienvenida.

Remus le saludó. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que le conoció. Ellos sabían quién y qué era. Lo aceptaron y no le entregaron al Ministerio de la Magia. Ellos tenían sus propios problemas con el Ministerio, y sabía que se podrían haber solucionado si les hubiera permitido entrar en sus terrenos y decirles acerca de Remus.

-¿Dónde está Firenze? –le preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a él.

-Esta practicando tiro con arco en el claro.- respondió Torin, apuntando en la dirección donde se encontraba, aunque sabía que Remus conocía el camino, así como cualquier miembro de la manada.- Me iba a dirigir hacia allí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Remus asintió y esperó a que Torin recogiese varios arcos y flechas, para luego dirigirse hacia el claro. No preguntó a Torin si podía montarlo, pues él no se lo ofrecería. Remus sabía lo suficiente de los centauros para saber que son una raza muy orgullosa, y aunque Remus había montado en Firenze una o dos veces, para que pudieran escapar del castigo por alguna travesura, sabía que era un privilegio que sólo se ofrecía raramente.

Se acercaron hablando en voz baja para no distraer a Firenze, quien estaba concentrado en la diana que estaba colgada de uno de los árboles.

Firenze tiró la flecha y Remus se quedó mirando con admiración, ya que solo le faltó para dar en el centro del blanco una o dos pulgadas. Al parecer, era el único que estaba impresionado, sin embargo. Firenze tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el blanco con desagrado y Remus podía ver un rastro de decepción en el rostro de Torin mientras observaba a su hijo.

-¿Te gustaría practicar con Firenze? –preguntó Torin a Remus, quien lo consideró para finalmente aceptar la oferta.

-Nunca he usado un arco. -admitió Remus mientras tomaba el arma desconocida en sus manos.

-¡Es que tú no deberías usarla! -escupió una voz detrás de ellos.

Remus se dio la vuelta para ver a dos centauros de la manada. Uno de los dos era Ebony, la hermana mayor de Firenze. El otro, el que había hablado, era Magorian, uno de los pocos centauros que realmente asustaban a Remus.

-Yo soy el líder de la manada. -dijo Torin en voz baja.- Si el amigo de mi hijo quiere aprender algunos de nuestros caminos, entonces yo le enseñaré.

-Él es una criatura oscura. -se burló Magorian, y Remus pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.- Es peligroso.

-Sólo en noche de luna llena.- respondió tranquilamente Torin.

-Va a causarnos muerte y destrucción. -advirtió Magorian, arañando en el suelo una de sus patas delanteras con frustración. Torin se limitó a mirarlo con calma y, al poco tiempo, Magorian galopó de vuelta hacia los árboles.

Ebony se volvió para seguirle, pero le interrumpió la voz de su padre.-No me gusta que andes con él. –dijo.-Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien con los humanos, no importa lo mal que nos traten. Luchando solo lograra muerte y destrucción, aquello que tanto teme.

-Magorian quiere tu puesto de líder. -advirtió Firenze a su padre.- Y muchos de la manada están dispuestos a dejarse guiar en contra del Ministerio.

-Bueno, por el momento sigo siendo el líder de la manada y no voy a librar una guerra contra el Ministerio.

Ebony asintió y se volvió para seguir a Magorian.

-Estás preocupada por ella, ¿verdad papá? –preguntó Firenze en voz baja.

-También por ti.- admitió Torin. -Si el grupo de Magorian quisiera luchar podría tomar el liderazgo de mí o de ti, si yo hubiese muerto. Con el apoyo de tu hermana, Magorian puede tener éxito. Ella es fuerte, no como las otras yeguas. A veces me pregunto si tal vez ella se junta mucho con los humanos. Habla de igualdad de derechos para las yeguas y si le apoya, las yeguas la seguirán...

Firenze asintió con seriedad mientras Remus se sentía incómodo, como si se estuviera entrometiendo en asuntos que no le concernían.

-Tú apenas eres un potro.- suspiró Torin.-Será mejor para ambos que me quede mucho tiempo por vivir.

Con eso, Torin sacudió su melena, al mismo tiempo que parecía sacarse esos pensamientos.-Bueno, joven Lupin, ¿estás listo para la primera lección de tiro con arco?

Remus sintió que su inquietud desaparecía con la pregunta, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

* * *

Sirius estaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos y miraba con inquietud a la multitud de gente de un lado a otro. A su izquierda estaba su madre, alta, orgullosa y dominante. A la derecha estaba su baúl, junto con Damon, con el aspecto de siempre.

Cerca de allí, un joven estaba siendo abrazado por su anciana madre. El muchacho vestía la túnica sin una insignia de una Casa, y Sirius adivinó que era un alumno de primer año y que aún no había sido seleccionado.

La madre del niño trataba en vano de aplastar su pelo azabache de forma presentable y Sirius sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión molesta en su rostro.

El chico le pilló mirando y Sirius se volvió para mirar hacia el tren. Estaba agradecido de que su madre no hiciese ese espectáculo. De todas formas, ¿alguna vez la respetable Walburga Black haría algo tan común como mostrar su afecto por su hijo en un lugar público? Miró alrededor de la plataforma y vio más y más estudiantes abrazando y besando a sus padres para despedirse. No todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, como la mujer de edad avanzada más cercana a él y Sirius se preguntó, por un breve instante, si su propia madre le daría un beso de despedida.

Se volvió para mirarla, pero ella no le prestaba atención, pues estaba ocupada hablando con su hermana Druella. Sirius gimió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que eso significaba que Narcissa probablemente estaba rondando cerca. La vio casi de inmediato, besuqueándose con Lucius Malfoy. Cerró los ojos ante la imagen. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio al chico de cabello desordenado a punto de meter el dedo por la barra de la jaula de Damon.

-¡No lo hagas! –gritó Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El niño lanzó un grito de dolor cuando Damon le mordió el dedo.

-¿James? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? –dijo la madre de James dando apresuradamente el baúl al personal del tren y correr hacia su hijo.

-La lechuza me pico.-respondió James con una voz un tanto apagada al tener el dedo en la boca para contener la hemorragia.

-Déjame ver. -dijo su madre mientras sacaba su varita.

-Es sólo un corte. - murmuró James, pero su madre le levantó el dedo lazándole un hechizo curativo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo llevando algo así a la escuela? –le preguntó James, e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra su madre.

-Sirius, ten cuidado. -dijo Walburga con un suspiro de impaciencia. Ella no se volvió, para no interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Es este su hijo? –preguntó la madre de James.

Walburga se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer. -Señora Potter, ¿no? -preguntó con una mueca de desprecio.

Sirius nunca había visto a nadie perder tan pronto el color de su cara como la señora Potter.

-Señora Black, mis disculpas.-dijo la señora Potter, retrocediendo rápidamente. –Ven, James. No te acerques mucho a ellos.

Walburga siguió mirando a los Potter hasta que finalmente se fueron. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Druella con una sonrisa.

-A ese pájaro parece que le gusta picar a los desgraciados. -comentó Druella.

-Sirius deseaba tener una lechuza. Era el mejor pájaro de la tienda, ya sabes, lo mejor para mi primogénito.- respondió Walburga.

Sirius suspiró otra vez, y cuando pareció evidente de que su madre no le iba a ayudar con el baúl, se fue apresuradamente hacia el tren.

* * *

Esa mañana, Remus lo paso de forma agradable y estaba encantado cuando se las arregló para alcanzar al blanco con ayuda de Torin.

-¿Te quedas a comer? –preguntó Torin mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento.

-¿Ya es la hora? –preguntó Remus con asombro. Firenze señaló al sol, alto en el cielo por encima de ellos. Sirius estaría comiendo en el tren ahora mismo.

-Estas pensando en la escuela otra vez, ¿verdad? – comentó Firenze despreocupadamente.

-Me gustaría estar en el tren de la escuela ahora, si no fuera por...

-Tu licantropía. -concluyó Firenze.

Remus asintió en silencio.

-Se puede aprender mucho sin ir a Hogwarts. - le recordó Firenze. - ¿No te enseñan allí tiro con arco?

Remus negó con la cabeza. -No lo creo. Para ellos es un deporte muggle. Hogwarts enseña cosas mágicas, nada más.

-¿Qué pasa con las hierbas y criaturas del bosque? - preguntó Firenze.

-Ofrecen Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Pero los centauros saben mucho más que los profesores.- afirmó Firenze con entusiasmo.- Los magos apenas han arañado la superficie de todo lo que hay que saber sobre ese mundo. Temen el bosque. Ellos no tratan de entender bien a los que viven aquí.

-No es que no me guste aprender lo que tu padre me enseña.-aseguró Remus a su amigo. - Sólo quiero estar en la escuela con otros niños de mi edad. Quiero ser normal.

-Tú nunca podrás ser normal. - le dijo Firenze. Remus se encogió ante la realidad. Sabía que Firenze no quería ser tan duro, todavía era un adolescente, y que, junto con las costumbres de su pueblo, que había sido inculcada desde su nacimiento, había veces que decía cosas que eran incómodas para el joven. No era como si Remus pudiera negar la verdad de las palabras.

Deseaba que Firenze le entendiera, pero eran de dos mundos diferentes y sabía que no importaba cuantas veces se lo explicase, el joven centauro nunca podría entender su punto de vista.

Ambos eran lo que el Ministerio denomina mestizos, pero aparte de eso eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

* * *

-¿No te dijo Rómulo que no fueses a Hogsmeade hoy? - preguntó Firenze mientras Remus se arrastraba hasta la estación de tren casi desierta. A lo lejos, se podía ver el vapor del Expreso de Hogwarts, ya que su largo viaje desde King Cross estaba a punto de concluir.

-No nos verán. -le aseguró Remus. -Sólo quiero mirar. No hay nadie aquí todavía.

-Hagrid está allí. -señaló Firenze donde el guardabosques de Hogwarts calmaba a un nervioso thestral esperando para tirar de los carros. Al menos, eso era lo que Remus pensó que el hombre estaba haciendo. Como no podía ver a las criaturas, era un poco difícil saber el estado de ánimo del animal.

Remus se agachó cuando paso el guardabosque, cuya vista llegaba tan lejos como cualquier otro animal, quien se dio la vuelta para mirar con curiosidad hacia los arbustos en los que se escondía.

-Soy yo, Hagrid. – le llamó Firenze saliendo a la luz, desviando con éxito su atención sobre Remus.- Vine a ver que estabas haciendo. Me olvidé de que era el primer día de curso.

-Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo. -coincidió Hagrid con una sonrisa. Firenze se acercó a él y hablaron con facilidad durante unos minutos antes de que el tren frenase y Firenze se despidiese del guardabosque, galopando hacia el bosque.

Remus permaneció oculto, siendo menos cauteloso ahora que sabía que cualquier sonido que hiciese, con toda probabilidad, se perdería en medio del ruido del tren por donde salían los estudiantes.

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí! - llamó Hagrid y Remus miró con una mezcla de ansiedad y envidia al ver a los más pequeños hacer su camino a través de la multitud hacia donde se encontraba Hagrid. Permaneció entre los arbustos, mirando hacia ellos, quienes acababan de llegar al muelle.

Miró cada uno de los rostros, mientras se preguntaba cuál de los chicos era Sirius Black. El viento traía voces y se esforzó por distinguir algunas palabras.

-¿Tenemos que ir por el lago?

-¡Wow!

-¿En qué casa quieres estar?

-_Él va a_ estar en Slytherin.

Remus miró al chico de cabello desordenado con gafas, el cual se había burlado de la pregunta que había hecho uno de ellos. Estaba mirando hacia otro muchacho y Remus siguió su mirada.

El chico al cuál miraban parecía querer permanecer ajeno a la conversación. Estaba vestido con una túnica verde y plata y su pelo de color negro estaba recogido.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus susurrando.

Dejo de centrar su mirada hacia los demás para dirigirla al chico vestido con los colores de Slytherin. No había ninguno vestido como él, y algunos le miraban extrañados, pues supuestamente todavía no sabía en que Casa iba a estar.

-Sirius. -susurró Remus de nuevo. Esta vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sintió una extraña sensación que le decía que era él.

-... su estúpido pájaro me pico en King Cross, ya sabes.

Sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó. Túnica vende y plata y un pájaro mordedor. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Remus observó cómo los de primer año subían a los barcos. Muchos estaban hablando, riendo y bromeando mientras se acercaban a la orilla del lago. Algunos se quedaron solos y Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius era uno de esos. Parecía haber un aire extraño alrededor de él, como si pareciera que iba fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercase. Remus frunció el ceño y se preguntó por un instante si había cometido un error. ¿Podría ser ese niño el mismo chico amable con quien había estado escribiendo durante las últimas semanas?

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó el compañero del chico con el pelo desordenado.

Remus exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Es Black.- respondió el primer chico.- Una escoria Slytherin, como el resto de la familia. Fanáticos sangre pura y psicópatas, hasta el último de ellos.

Remus frunció el ceño y miró a los dos chicos. Sirius no era un fanático sangre pura. ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarlo antes de conocerlo?

Le tomó un poco de autocontrol permanecer oculto en los arbustos mientras miraba a Sirius de pie en silencio. Se preguntó si Sirius había oído lo que los otros chicos decían de él, aunque sospechaba que no.

Cuando subieron a las barcas, Remus deseó más que nunca unirse a ellos. Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía tan dispuesto a embarcarse en el tramo final de su viaje.

Se preguntó si había hecho un ruido sin darse cuanta para haber llamado la atención del chico. Lo único que sabía era que Sirius estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando hacia el lago y listo para subir al último de los barcos, pero al último momento se volvió y miró directamente hacia él.

Sus ojos grises, plateados por la luz de la luna, le miraron con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

Durante varios largos segundos Remus le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, deseando dar un paso adelante hacia la luz, decirle quién era, o poder decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Luego, un grito de Hagrid llamó a los rezagados para que subiesen a las barcas y el momento pasó.

Permaneció oculto mientras los barcos cruzaron el lago. Y hasta que el último de ellos no se perdió de vista, no se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

Sirius sintió una presencia mirándolo mientras se encontraba en el muelle, cerca del lago. No miró por miedo, ni porque estaba desconcertado, sino miró a ese punto, simplemente.

Podía oír a James Potter hablarles a los otros estudiantes acerca de él y decidió ignorar al chico. Los Potter nunca habían estado en Slytherin, así que no era como si tuviera que ir a que cambiase su opinión sobre él. James más tarde se olvidaría de que Damon lo pico y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Sirius se quedó al final de la multitud mientras los demás subieron a los barcos. La presencia todavía estaba allí y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se giró para mirar a los arbustos.

Alguien de pelo castaño claro, más oscuro con la luz de la luna, le observaba. Por debajo de la mata de pelo, vio sus ojos mirándolo con curiosidad.

¿Un muchacho? Sirius se dio cuenta de que era joven y sintió sorpresa ante ello. Era tarde, y no había ni rastro de los padres del niño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solo?

-Vamos. –le llamó Hagrid y Sirius se volvió para subir a la barca.

Miró hacia atrás una sola vez antes de que sus ojos fueran capturados por la visión de la escuela. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no volvió a voltear la mirada, todavía sentía la mirada del joven entre los arbustos.

* * *

-Fuiste a la estación, ¿verdad? - preguntó Rómulo en voz baja, tan pronto como Remus pisó el umbral.

-Sólo quería mirar.- respondió Remus.- No hablé con nadie.

-¿Le has visto? - preguntó Rómulo.

Remus se quedó inmóvil.

-Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? -Romulus no esperó su respuesta y se fue hacia el armario.

-No tenemos por qué irnos. - dijo Remus, extendiendo su mano para detener a Rómulo, que empezaba a abrir el armario.

-Te pedí que no fueras a Hogsmeade hoy. Sólo te pedí una cosa. Fue por nuestra seguridad, y aun así lo hiciste.

-Lo siento.

-¡Podrías haber sido capturado! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Me escondí, me cuidé.

-No eres cuidadoso, sino ¡no habrías sido visto!

-No le dije quién era. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

-Fue Sirius, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poderosa y peligrosa que es la familia Black? - preguntó Rómulo antes de que él volviese a hablar.- Por supuesto que no. No has visto nada más que este pequeño pueblo y el Bosque Prohibido.

-He visto los periódicos. -le recordó Remus. -He visto mencionar a la familia Black en las noticias del Profeta.

-Son peligrosos. –dijo Rómulo.-No se puede confiar en ellos.

-Eso es lo que dicen de los hombres lobo. -susurró Remus.

Rómulo se detuvo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Remus.

-Por favor, ¿nos podemos quedar? -preguntó Remus. -Prometo que voy a tener más cuidado.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

-¿Podemos quedarnos?

Rómulo suspiró. -No es como si tuviéramos otro lugar a donde ir.

* * *

-Black, Sirius. -llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius sintió los ojos de todas las personas de la sala caer sobre él mientras se abría camino hacia el taburete.

-Otro Black, ¿eh? - susurró el Sombrero Seleccionador.- Sé exactamente dónde se ponerte.

Sirius aguardó pacientemente a la elección del sombrero.

-Espera un minuto, aunque... -continuó.- Veo algo diferente en ti. Algo que tu familia no tenía.

_¡Oh, oh!_

-Valentía y coraje, en eso eres diferente.

_No lo es. Por favor. No. Eso no._

-¡Gryffindor!

-¿Qué? - farfulló Sirius. No se tardo mucho en escuchar susurros por el Gran Comedor. Incluso la profesora McGonagall le miró un poco desconcertada mientras le quitaba el sombrero y le señaló con orgullo la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Pero, no puede ser.- murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar con su túnica verde y plata, en medio de un mar de rojo y oro.

Al otro lado de la sala, pudo ver a Narcissa mirándolo en estado de shock y agachó la cabeza para evitar su expresión burlona.

-Es un error, tiene que ser un error. -murmuró para sí mismo mientras continuaba la selección.

-Voy a decir que es un error. - respondió una voz horriblemente familiar. Sirius levantó la vista para ver a James Potter que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

¡No! -susurró con horror. _Él no podía estar en la misma casa que James Potter. Era demasiado tener que soportarlo._

-Es demasiado bueno para el resto de nosotros. - dijo James en un susurro al chico sentado a su lado.- Vestido con sus ropas de verde y plata. Un puro Slytherin.

-El Sombrero Seleccionador debe de haber estado bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.-sugirió el chico al lado de James.

-Muy buena, Peter. -rió James.

Sirius sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba de vergüenza, y cuando el discurso acabó y comenzó la fiesta, apenas pudo tocar su comida.

-Mamá va a estar furiosa. -murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de ignorar las risa disimuladas de toda la mesa.

* * *

_Querido RL:_

_Te estoy escribiendo desde Hogwarts._

_Parece que tenías razón acerca de mí, no soy adecuado para Slytherin. Me seleccionaron a Gryffindor. Creo que podría haber cometido un error. No soy valiente, ni nada. Incluso no me atrevo a escribir y decirle a mi madre. Ella estará muy furiosa cuando se entere._

_Hay otros dos niños en el primer año de Gryffindor. Me parece extraño porque hay cuatro camas en el dormitorio, pero sólo somos tres. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, en la cuarta cama. Tendría entonces alguien con quien hablar._

_Los otros dos chicos son James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Parecen ser muy buenos amigos y me pregunto si se conocían antes de la escuela._

_Damon picó a James en King Cross, por lo que no ayudó tampoco._

_Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

_Tu amigo_, _Sirius Black_

* * *

-Mira, -dijo Remus pasando a Rómulo la carta. -Ninguna palabra cerca del muelle. Apuesto a que ya ha olvidado que me vio.

-Por suerte para nosotros.

Rómulo, después de leer la carta, se la pasó. -No puedes responder todavía. – le advirtió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él sabrá lo cerca que estas de la escuela. -señaló Rómulo.- Su lechuza es probable que llegue en cuestión de minutos y la respuesta será igual de rápida. Si respondes antes de mañana sabrá que estás en Hogsmeade o en algún lugar cercano.

-¿Puedo enviar una respuesta por la mañana? –preguntó Remus con ansiedad.

Rómulo le miró como si quisiera decir que no, pero Remus sabía que su hermano no podía negarle algunas y, cuando asintió con la cabeza, le echó los brazos al cuello y sonrió.

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios:

vicki: Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Como ves, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario.


	5. Like a Knight in Shining Armour

Disclaimer: Como no soy rubia ni británica dudo que sea JK, por lo que los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. La trama de la historia pertenece a su autora original.

Advertencias: Slash, y las ya mencionada anteriormente.

Autora original: FullMoonDreams

Nota de la traductora: Lamento el retraso, pero he estado algo liada con la uni. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Y como siempre, cualquier falta de acentuación o lo que sea no dudéis en avisar.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Like a Knight in Shining Armour**

Sirius _odiaba _Hogwarts.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado al cabo de tres meses, que cada vez iba a peor.

Su madre le había comprado libros distintos a los que se pedía en la escuela, para gran regocijo de Potter y Pettigrew que se deleitaba de su vergüenza cuando tenía que decírselo al profesor/a en medio de la clase.

Sus ropas eran del color equivocado, a lo que Potter y Pettigrew lo encontraron muy gracioso. Sirius incluso le había tentado la posibilidad de pedirle a la profesora McGonagall si podía corregirlos para que fueran de los mismos colores que el resto de los Gryffindors, pero por desgracia, había reconocido el trabajo de Madame Malkin inmediatamente y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

Tener los libros y el uniforme equivocado era bastante horrible, pero que estuviese en la casa equivocada era peor.

Sirius presumió que Narcisa había sido la que había informado a su familia acerca de los resultados de la ceremonia de selección. Ciertamente, su madre se había enterado bastante rápido. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, al menos ella no le había enviado, de momento, un howler para quejarse. Aunque por otra parte no sabía si era peor, ya que ella, en vez de enviárselo a él se lo había mandado al propio profesor Dumbledore. El eco del sonido de su voz chillándole al director permaneció en la Sala Común durante todo el desayuno. Sirius se encogió bajo las sonrisas de Potter y Pettigrew quién repetían una y otra vez las palabras de la Sra. Black, diciendo que le enviasen a la Casa correcta, pues Sirius estaría mejor con su propia clase, en Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore, por otra parte, se había limitado a sonreír y a sacudir la cabeza ante los gritos. Le había oído comentar a la profesora McGonagall que esta no era la primera vez, durante el tiempo que ha enseñado en la escuela, que había escuchado las quejas de los padres sobre los resultados de la ceremonia de selección. Había añadido que ninguno de los otros estudiantes se había trasladado a otra Casa y él no iba a hacer una excepción con Sirius.

Sirius no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Lo único que sabía era que Potter y Pettigrew habían protestado cuando lo escucharon, pues querían deshacerse de él, y se habían propuesto hacerle la vida lo más difícil posible.

Lo único bueno de estar en Hogwarts eran las respuestas de Remus, que llegaban un poco más rápido de lo que lo hacía en Grimmauld Place. Sirius se preguntaba si Remus estaba en algún lugar de Escocia también, pero el otro chico seguía siendo tan misterioso como siempre y sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Remus había respondido a su primera carta en Hogwarts diciéndole con toda seguridad de que todo saldría bien y que pensaba que sería un gran Gryffindor. La carta había seguido de consejos y anécdotas divertidas para animar a Sirius, aunque este dudaba que Remus supiera que sus cartas eran lo único que lo animaba.

Una fría tarde de sábado, estaba sentado junto al lago, leyendo la última carta de noviembre que le envió Remus cuando oyó el sonido de la risa familiar de Potter y Pettigrew cerca de él.

-¡Mira quién es! - anunció Potter con una mueca.

-¿Otra carta de mamá? – preguntó Pettigrew mientras se acercaba a él.- Tiene una casi todos los días, ¿te fijaste, James?

-Sí. – dijo Potter riendo. -Ella querrá asegurarse de que su querido bebé no ha sido corrompido por los repugnantes Gryffindors.

Sirius sabía que no debía informarles de que las letras no eran de su madre. No tendría ningún sentido, pero sabía que tal vez intentarían quitarle la carta para saber si contenía más quejas como las del aullador de Dumbledore. Su madre, una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa de su selección, continuó escribiéndole cada quince días, pero era Remus quien le escribía casi a diario, y no iba a dejar que Potter y Pettigrew se la quitasen.

-Oye, Peter, - comentó Potter cruzándose de brazos mientras Sirius se guardaba la carta en su túnica y ponía de pie para irse. -¿Te das cuenta de que han pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez hechizamos a nuestro amigo?

Sirius tomó su varita, listo para desviar cualquier hechizo que Potter le lanzase, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mano voló hacia su cabeza con horror al sentir su pelo mutar en algo que silbaba y se retorcía.

-Muy bueno, James. - se rio entre dientes Pettigrew.-Perfecto para los Slytherins. ¿Cómo se llama?

-La maldición de Medusa. -dijo Potter.- Lo leí la semana pasada y estaba esperando una oportunidad para probarlo.

-Está bien, ya te has divertido, ahora quítamelo. -dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso? –le preguntó Potter, y él y Pettigrew hicieron su camino de regreso al castillo.

Sirius hizo el ademán de seguirles, para insistirle de que le eliminara la maldición, pero vio a la Profesora McGonagall salir. Las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar la situación entre él y los otros chicos después de la última vez. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que las cosas fuesen peor. En el instante en que la profesora miró hacia otra dirección, Sirius se puso a cubierto metiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido, fuera de la vista de todos.

Sirius no estaba seguro de si seguía un camino por el bosque o no. En un principio pensó que sí, pero cuanto más se adentraba menos le parecía. Muy pronto se perdió irremediablemente, y cualquier camino que había existido alguna vez ahora era imposible de seguir por la espesura de los arboles.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando escuchó voces por los árboles, y fue hacía donde el sonido le indicaba, deteniéndose en un claro. Allí, había un centauro de aspecto juvenil, junto a un joven que le parecía haber visto en alguna parte, pero no pudo recordar donde.

El centauro estaba disparando flechas a un blanco que se balanceaba mientras que el niño observaba. El joven tenía su propio arco en la mano y Sirius supuso que estaba esperando para tomar su turno. El centauro disparó una vez más, y la flecha se perdió a través del bosque, alejándose completamente de su objetivo y volviéndose hacia donde Sirius se encontraba.

-Tenemos compañía. - dijo el centauro señalándole.

-¿Te has perdido? –le preguntó el chico.

Sirius no sabía cómo le habían descubierto, pero no tenía sentido seguir ocultando su presencia. Dio un paso adelante, deseando tener algo con que cubrirse la cabeza para tapar el nido de serpientes que habían remplazado su cabello.

-No quería interrumpir. –dijo.- Estoy un poco perdido.

-No es extraño. -respondió el centauro con una sonrisa. -Para los humanos es fácil hacerlo.

Sirius sonrió, y en ese instante los dos pudieron verle con facilidad, ya que la luz del sol le entró directamente de entre los arboles y jadearon de la sorpresa.

-Una maldición, ¿eh? -preguntó el centauro. Sirius sintió un poco incómodo ante la reacción del chico, seguramente no habría necesidad de sorprenderse tanto, ¿no? Los contratiempos mágicos eran comunes en los alrededores de Hogwarts, todo el mundo lo sabía.

-No sé cómo eliminarlo. -admitió Sirius y golpeó una serpiente irritante que estaba entre los ojos.

-¿Alguna idea? –preguntó el centauro al muchacho, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Probablemente debería volver a la escuela y hablar con la profesora McGonagall. -sugirió el muchacho.- Parece una especia de transfiguración.

-¿Sabes de la profesora McGonagall? -preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.- ¿Estás en Hogwarts también?

-Sólo he oído hablar de ella. -respondió el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza.- No voy a Hogwarts.

-Ojalá que no hubiera ido. -murmuró Sirius.

-No digas eso. Tienes suerte de poder ir.

-Pero yo lo odio. - respondió Sirius, quien se avergonzaba un poco en esos momentos, pues sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.-Me seleccionaron en la casa equivocada y los otros chicos de Gryffindor pasan todo su tiempo pensando en que hechizos usar contra mí.

-Estoy seguro de que las cosas irán mejor más adelante. -dijo el joven, que ahora se veía incómodo con la conversación.

-Creo que debería regresar y encontrar a McGonagall. -dijo Sirius.- ¿Alguno de vosotros me puede decir que dirección tomar?-preguntó.

-Tal vez Rómulo le pueda ayudar. -sugirió el centauro.

-¿Rómulo? -preguntó Sirius mientras miraba del centauro al muchacho.

-Mi hermano. -explicó el chico.- Sin embargo, él esta trabajando en este momento. No puedo invitar a nadie a casa sin su consentimiento.

-No quiero meterte en problemas. –dijo Sirius.

-Tal vez pueda encontrar algo en uno de sus libros antes de que llegue a casa. - especuló el chico casi para sí mismo.

-Será mejor que te des prisa entonces. -sugirió el centauro con una mirada hacia el cielo.- No te queda mucho tiempo.

-No me di cuenta que era tan tarde.-respondió el muchacho mientras le daba el arco al centauro.- Nos vemos mañana, Firenze.

-Adiós. –Se despidió el centauro, y en unos instantes se encontraron solos.

-Conoces el camino, ¿no? -preguntó Sirius.

-Por supuesto, solo hay que seguir el camino. -respondió el muchacho.

-¿Es este? –le preguntó señalando lo que parecía un camino cerca de ellos.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Está lejos?

-A las afueras de Hogsmeade, y no está demasiado lejos. Debes de estar pronto de vuelta a la escuela, no quiero que te castiguen.

-No vas a tener problemas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius, pensando en la orden que le había dado Rómulo al chico.- Por cierto, soy Sirius. -Se aseguró de no decir su apellido en caso de que no le ayudase, en vez de un caballero de brillante armadura.

-No lo sabrá, no recibiré tareas extra por ello.- bromeó el muchacho. -Ahora date prisa, ya casi estamos.

Sirius frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no le había dicho su nombre. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, los arboles desaparecieron y en un momento, Hogsmeade estaba delante de ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu casa? -preguntó Sirius.

-Esa. - dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba a un edificio apartado del pequeño grupo de casas que formaban la aldea. La casa parecía un poco descuidada, pero a medida que se acercaba Sirius pudo ver que el patio estaba arreglado cuidadosamente.

El chico le dejó entrar por la puerta de atrás y Sirius se encontró de pie en una cocina donde estaba en el fregadero la loza sucia, posiblemente los platos de la noche anterior.

-¿No tienes un elfo doméstico? -le preguntó.

-No. – dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. -Se supone que debo fregarlo antes de que mi hermano regrese, pero Firenze me dijo que tenía un nuevo arco que su padre le regalo esta mañana y... - su voz se apagó y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante las explicaciones del chico, el cuál parecía algo culpable, pero estaba claro que salir con un centauro era mucho más divertido que fregar la loza.

-Er... yo podría echarte una mano con ello, si quieres. –se ofreció.- Como muestra de agradecimiento por arreglar mi pelo.

-Todavía no he hecho nada. -señaló al chico mientras lo conducía a través de una puerta que parecía ser un estudio.

Sirius esperó en la entrada, mientras que el muchacho sacaba varios libros de las estanterías y los apilaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Sabes como se llama la maldición?

-Potter lo llamó la maldición Medusa. -contestó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Tiene sentido. -respondió el muchacho mientras volvía a la estantería y cogía un par de libros más, añadiéndolos en la pila. Y cogió los libros hasta llevarlos a la mesa de la cocina, donde tenían más sitio para buscar de una forma más cómoda.

Una hora más tarde, todavía no habían encontrado nada. Sirius estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las serpientes y no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez como se llamaba el chico. Al principio había estado distraído, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sintió un poco tonto al estar en la casa de alguien de quien no sabía su nombre.

-No me dijiste tu nombre. -comentó Sirius mientras hojeaba los contenidos de un libro viejo y mohoso.

-¿No lo hice? -preguntó el chico, sin levantar la vista del libro. -¡Hey! Aquí hay algo acerca de la maldición Medusa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sirius con impaciencia, dejando la cuestión sobre como se llamaba el chico para más tarde.

-Aunque en realidad no habla de la maldición. -respondió el muchacho con un suspiro. - _La maldición de Medusa es el nombre de la más famosa de las hermanas Gorgonas. Aunque la Medusa original fue maldecida permanentemente por la diosa griega Atenea, la maldición de Medusa, como se le conoce, es un maleficio. El efecto de la maldición es quedar el cabello en formas de serpientes. Las víctimas de la maldición de Medusa no poseen ninguno de los otros atributos de la original Medusa, no tienen la capacidad de convertir a la gente en piedra con la una mirada y su sangre no posee veneno._

-¿Dice cómo revertirlo? -preguntó Sirius.

-No. -respondió el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza.- Vamos a seguir buscando.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su propio libro con algo de esperanza. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al niño otra vez su nombre, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Oh, mierda. -murmuró el chico. – Corre a mi habitación. Por aquí. –dijo señalando la puerta opuesta al estudio, empujando prácticamente a Sirius a través de ella y cerrándola cuando entró.

-¿Remus? –preguntó una voz.-¿Estas en casa?

_¿Remus?_ Sirius escuchó desde la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, desde que escuchó que el nombre del chico era Remus, un nombre que conocía tan bien como el suyo.

-Tiene que ser el mismo. -susurró Sirius a sí mismo. ¿Cuántos Remus hay por ahí que eran tan misterioso y tuviera un hermano mayor? ¿Qué tenga que lavar la loza, pero pensaba que hacer otra cosa era más agradable? ¿Y qué tenga la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, pero no podía hacerlo? Al menos, pensaba que el Remus de la otra habitación tenía edad suficiente para ir a la escuela y parecía de su misma edad, aunque en realidad no se lo había preguntado. Después de todo, le parecía un poco tonto preguntar la edad de alguien cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Estoy en la cocina Rom. -dijo Remus.

-¿Todavía estas fregando los platos? –preguntó Rómulo.

-Er...

-Por favor, dime que no has estado otra vez cerca de la escuela. -preguntó Rómulo con lo que parecía un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Firenze tiene un nuevo arco. - respondió Remus como si eso lo explicara todo. Y tal vez lo hizo, porque Sirius miró por la rendija de la puerta que Rómulo estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Y qué hace todo esto en la mesa? -preguntó Rómulo mientras hacía un gesto a los libros.

-Estaba buscando algunas cosas.

-Esto no se parece a los encantamientos de curación. - comentó Rómulo mientras cogía el libro que Remus había estado mirando.

-Ya _sé_ todo acerca de los amuletos de curación. -dijo Remus, en un tono aburrido.

-Apenas sabes algo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo de explicar? No podré estar siempre cerca de tí. Tienes que aprender estos hechizos para que puedas curarte si algo me ocurriese.

-No te va a pasar nada. –dijo Remus muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Sirius pudo ver que Rómulo estaba muy preocupado por algo.

-Eso no lo sabes. -señaló Rómulo mientras leía el libro antes de dirigir a su hermano una mirada de preocupación.- ¿Para que has estado leyendo acerca de la maldición de Medusa?

-Estaba buscando cosas y me pareció interesante. -contestó Remus, aunque Sirius veía como miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo por mentir a su hermano.

-¿Hmm? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No estarás pensado enseñarle a Sirius esta maldición, ¿verdad?

Sirius se quedó sin aliento al escuchar su nombre en Rómulo, haciendo que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Siguió mirando por la puerta y captó la mirada rápida y culpable de Remus, mirando hacia donde se encontraba. Afortunadamente para ambos, Rómulo no lo vio.

-Remus. -suspiró Rómulo, frotándose las sienes con las manos.- Sé que piensas que estás tratando de ayudar a tu amigo con este libro de hechizos, pero ¿has pensado que tal vez solo le resultarían peor para él?

-Pero, le están lanzando hechizos todo el tiempo. -respondió Remus. Parecía haber decidido actuar con normalidad, ahora que Sirius sabía quién era, solo esperando que su hermano no se diese cuenta de que tenían a un invitado escondido en la habitación de Remus.

-Pero hay un poco de diferencia entre ser solidario y darle armas con las que defenderse.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. No sabes nada de los chicos que están metiendo a Sirius en problemas. Además, pueden ser chicos jóvenes de su edad.

-Eso no significa nada.

-No lo sabes. Sólo has escuchado una versión de la historia.

-Pero Rom...

-Está bien, está bien. -le dijo Rómulo al ver la cara suplicante de Remus.- Pero quiero ver la carta antes de que la envíes. Y no pongas el hechizo de la maldición de Medula, ¿de acuerdo? Hubo una discusión hace varios años sobre si alguna de las serpientes que aparecían en el pelo son venenosas.

-¿Venenosas? –chilló Remus nerviosamente.- Er, Rom ...

-¿Qué? –dijo Rómulo mirando a Remus mientras que este cambiada el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Sirius, por su parte, trató de apartar a las serpientes, una tarea imposible, ya que estaba unida a su cabeza.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus en voz alta.- Será mejor que vengas.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Rómulo mirando a Remus.

-Hola. -susurró Sirius desde la puerta.- Lo siento. No pretendía meter a Remus en problemas, pero... -Hizo un gesto señalando a su cabeza y mandíbula de Rómulo cayó ligeramente.

-Dime que lo no hiciste. –le dijo a Remus.

-Fue Potter, en la escuela. -explicó Sirius, negándolo con la cabeza rápidamente, agitando varias serpientes, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al lado de Remus.- Remus sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme. Él pensó que podría haber una contra-maldición en uno de tus libros.

Rómulo se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Sirius se preguntó si podría ser echado de la casa, con serpientes y todo. Finalmente, Rómulo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con la mano y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

Rómulo y Remus se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, quedando Sirius enfrente de ellos y Rómulo estuvo buscando en uno de los libros que todavía no habían visto, encontrando rápidamente la contra-maldición y las serpientes de su cabeza, remplazándolos por su cabello habitual.

-Gracias. – dijo Sirius con un suspiro de alivio pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-El placer es mío.-respondió Rómulo mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Esto no le ocasionará muchos problemas a Remus, ¿no?-preguntó nerviosamente.

-No más de lo habitual. -suspiró Rómulo.- Aparte de no fregar la loza, no estudiar los encantamientos que le dije que estudiara hoy…

¡He practicado! –exclamó Remus.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Rómulo. -Durante diez minutos después de que me fuera a trabajar y fueras al bosque con Firenze, ¿verdad?

-Er…

-Me lo imaginaba. – dijo Rómulo.- Así que, ¿eres Sirius Black?

Sirius asintió.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Remus, yo soy Rómulo.

-Encantado de conocerlo, señor. - respondió Sirius, tendiéndole la mano formalmente. Remus se rio de su gesto y sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba levemente.

-No le hagas caso. - le recomendó Romulus con una sonrisa.- He hecho todo lo posible para enseñarle algunos modales, pero me temo que estoy luchando contra una batalla perdida.

Remus le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-Ahora Sirius-, comenzó Rómulo, y Sirius tuvo una vaga idea sobre lo que le iba a decir. -No sé cuánto Remus te habrá dicho...

-Nada, señor. Ni siquiera sabía que era Remus hasta que regresó y le llamó su nombre.

-Oh.

-¿Eso significa que no estoy en problemas? -preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.-Puedo hacer las tareas antes de ir arriba.

Sirius se quedó sin hablan ante eso, preguntándose cómo habría actuado su madre si le hubiese pasado algo parecido. Rómulo, sin embargo, se limito a sonreír, y Sirius sintió una punzada de envidia por la relación tan fuerte que tenían.

-No, Remus. -respondió Rómulo.- Porque Sirius no sabía quien eras antes de decir tu nombre.

-Lo siento. -susurró Sirius con una mirada de disculpa a Remus. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta, dejando claro que lo le importaba.

Después de decirle a Remus que estaría lavando la loza durante toda la semana por traer a Sirius a casa, Rómulo se volvió hacia Sirius con expresión seria.

-Lo que tienes que entender Sirius, es que hay personas por ahí que están tratando de encontrarnos. Personas que... bueno, digamos que no tienen buenas intenciones. Es por eso que he mantenido en secreto quienes éramos y donde estamos.

-No se lo diré a nadie. -prometió Sirius.- De verdad.

-Confiamos en que no lo harás. -dijo Rómulo. - Por favor, no utilices nuestros nombres en las cartas ni nada. Sigue llamando a Remus RL, y no escriba la dirección en los sobres.

Sirius asintió. -¿Me puedes decir que significa la L? -le preguntó.- Me he estado muriendo de curiosidad desde el verano.

Rómulo miró a su hermano en silencio y Sirius casi podía ver el debate que tenía los dos.

-No hace falta que me digas si no quieres. -dijo Sirius cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado tiempo.- No me conoces, así que no tienen ninguna razón para confiar en mí.

-No es eso. -explicó Remus.

-Realmente no confío en nadie. -continuó Rómulo.- Es demasiado peligroso.

-Entiendo.

-No, no. -dijo Rómulo con firmeza.- No puedes entenderlo, porque no sabe las razones por las que vivimos como lo hacemos. Y no te lo puedo decir. Lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión final.

"Pero Rom, dijo... -Sirius miró a Remus tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle a su hermano.

Sin embargo, parecía que no era necesario. Rómulo lo parecía entender perfectamente y se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa cansada.- Lupin, nuestro apellido es Lupin. -dijo en voz baja.- Si cualquier persona tiene esta información podrá averiguar facilmente quien soy mirando el registro de los prefectos, donde me temo que he estado desde mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

-Nunca pensé que buscar allí. -contestó Sirius.- Ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

-A medida de que Remus te hablase más de mí podrías haberlo hecho con el tiempo.

-No se lo diré a nadie. -prometió Sirius otra vez.

-Sirius podría incluso mantener los oídos abiertos si escucha noticas sobre nosotros. -sugirió Remus.

-No hay necesidad. -dijo Rómulo.- Tengo mi oreja puesta todo el tiempo en Cabeza de Puerco y es poco lo que sucede por aquí para que algo de esto no se hable.

-¿Ahí es donde trabajas? -preguntó Sirius.

-Sí. Como sabrás, en tú tercer año podrás aprovechar el fin de semana para ir a Hogsmeade, pero no debes ir a verme. -señaló Rómulo.- Ahora es mejor que regreses a Hogwarts o te perderás la cena y terminaras castigado. Ya está oscureciendo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para irse. Tendiendo una mano formalmente a Rómulo. –Remus, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta.

Remus se levantó y le indico que le siguiera.

-Podrías venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. -sugirió Remus después de que él cerrase la puerta.

-Me gustaría. -respondió Sirius.- Tal vez la próxima vez, ¿me podrías decir por qué tú y tu hermano se están escondiendo?

Remus le miró y se sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.- No puedo hacer eso. -susurró.

-Pero me has dicho cosas ya antes que tu hermano te había dicho que no dijeras.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente lo es.

Sirius miró a Remus tratando de leer su expresión. El niño todavía estaba allí, pero que parecía que estaba bajo algo parecido al miedo. Sirius decidió en ese momento que sería mejor no presionarle. Bastaba con que su amigo estuviera mucho más cerca de Hogwarts de lo que él habría pensado... lo último que quería hacer era asustarlo y que lo rehuyera por ser tan curioso.

-No te lo voy a volver a preguntar, si no quieres que lo haga.

Remus respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y el miedo desapareció de sus ojos. Fue remplazado con una amplia sonrisa y apuntó con el dedo en dirección a Hogwarts -Sigue ese camino para volver a la escuela. -Sirius miró en la dirección que señalaba, y cuando se volvió de nuevo que era ver que su amigo, comprobó que había desaparecido de su lado, dejando a Sirius caminar solo de regreso a Hogwarts.

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

**Vicki: **Sí, tienes toda la razón. En esta historia, a los magos no les gusta nada los hombres lobo, pero en esta historia, es peor por algo que saldrá más adelante, pero te adelantaré algo. Se aprobó una ley hace tiempo en contra de ellos, y por eso los padres de Remus reaccionaron de esa forma. Como ves por fin se han encontrado, no es una buena situación, pero lo han hecho. El siguiente capítulo estará dentro de una semana aproximadamente, pues ahora ando más liada con las clases. Gracias por comentar!

**Sole: **Bueno, no importa, pero me hacen ilusión de que me dejéis vuestra opinión y se agradece después de estar varias horas trabajando en la historia por capítulo. La verdad es que he leído historias bastante buenas en inglés de "escritoras" que las traducen y la verdad es que se agradece bastante de que lo hagan. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. La verdad es que yo también hecho de menos leer un buen fic en español de esta pareja. Últimamente escasean mucho. :( La semana que viene tendrás otro capítulo. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
